


Crouching Tiger - Virgil’s Week. (Day 3: Moxiety)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Day 2, Day 3, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rimming, moxiety - Freeform, sanderssidessmutmonth, sanderssidessmutmonth2018, virgil's week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Patton takes his time worshiping Virgil’s body and praising him, but Virgil gets sick of it and flips them before riding Patton hard making them both lose their minds.





	Crouching Tiger - Virgil’s Week. (Day 3: Moxiety)

“Slow down, Tiger. Do a twirl for me, please?” Patton asks so sweetly.

Virgil gives in without hesitation removing his needy hands from Patton’s sides. Stepping back with a shy smile on his face. The anxious side’s purple fringe falls down into his face as he twirls. But it’s the baby blue teddy that flares out around his hips that Virgil focuses on. It’s not that he didn’t like wearing the lingerie. Virgil loved it. The whole process of trying it on and thinking about Patton. The heart’s eyes going wide behind his glasses as he hands fly to cover his open mouth. But all the words and compliments that then would come out of Patton’s mouth… Well that was…

“Where did you go? Did my pretty boy turn too sharply at Albuquerque?” Patton giggled. Hands tracing softly at Virgil’s hips.

“No. I’m right here. I promise. Wouldn’t miss a moment of your undivided attention.” Virgil leaned in locking his lips to Patton’s. Opening their kisses as he french kissed Patton, backing him up to the bed. Virgil swallowed each one of Patton’s moans as they fell to the bed holding each other.

The soft lace felt so delicate under Patton’s palms shifting on his frisky tiger’s smooth skin. He always felt so bad that Virgil was locked behind all those layers of cotton and darkness that his job required of his pretty Tiger. To balance the scales Patton took every opportunity to put Virgil in a skimpy bright colored number. Believing in his heart of hearts it helped his lover see his body was a blessing and deserved to be enjoyed.

“Love how you fit so perfectly under me. Like you were made for me.” Patton kissed softly along Virgil’s jaw as he placed both of his legs between Virgil’s.

Pulling on dangling cardigan sleeves, Virgil pressed the warm body he yearned for to himself. As Patton relaxed onto the touch, Virgil started pulling Patton’s polo shirt out of his slacks.

“Your exquisite hands just love putting all the attention on me, but that teddy you are rocking should be the center of attention.” Patton chided, pulling Virgil’s hands away from his shirt to place them around his neck.

“But I want to touch to you while you touch me. Want to love you too, Sweetness.” Virgil whined.

“How about a game? I’ll take an article of clothing off for every body part you let me worship on you?” Patton nipped at the base of Virgil’s neck as he rubbed his thumbs onto Virgil’s hips pressing him down into the mattress. 

“Yes. Please. Yes.” Virgil melted below the moral side. “But your belt goes with the pants and the underwear and both socks are a set.” Virgil added quickly knowing his Sweetness too well.

“Ahh ya got me there, Tiger. Okay, this time I agree.” Patton feigned annoyance as his head dipped to lace covered nipples. His warm mouth closing over the hard bud as Virgil wrapped his legs around Patton’s.

All the small licks ran straight to Virgil’s cock. Pressing so hard against the panties, it bowed the shape of the little flowers on the fabric. Patton was slow to tug the top out of his way, placing kisses along one side of Virgil’s torso and up the other. Only when the heart was working his was down the center of Virgil’s body did he undo all the hidden ribbons keeping the teddy together. Patton slid to the floor, sitting back on his knees as he removed his cardigan and his polo shirt. Whipping the clothing off too fast his glasses getting caught up in the collar. Then the frames caught in Patton’s hair.

“Little help?” Patton squeaked.

Giggling Virgil sat up, resisting the urge to pick Patton up under his arms and throw him to the bed. But as Sweetness began whimpering, Virgil’s urge to protect kicked in. Carefully untangling and setting his eye glasses aside, Virgil placed kisses to the embarrassed face before him.

“You are the one who needs the love and attention in this relationship, Pat. This is just one of the thousand examples I have committed to memory. I love your worship of me but you give too much.” Virgil’s head hung low as he hid behind his fringe. His hands gripping at Patton’s fluffy waist.

“You shush. You work harder than any of us and I just want you to relax… for me?” Patton pushed Virgil’s hair back, giving his winning smile with his dimples on display. Virgil bit his bottom lip as he lifted his leg up and over Patton’s shoulder.

“My thighs look a little lonely, don’t you think?”

“What a shame! Beautiful toned thighs like this should always have a loving mouth nibbling and licking all over them.” Patton’s words were muffled as he worked his mouth over every inch of Virgil’s skin. Virgil bet Patton could have sketched his legs by memory at this point. The dark side’s hips were jerking and cock twitching involuntarily he was so turned on

“Sweetness, think you’re wearing too many clothes. My center needs your tongue.” Virgil propped himself up on one elbow as he pulled both legs up. Spreading his legs wide, running his fingers over his cock then down over his balls. Patton hurriedly opened his belt and shoved his pants down as he watched Virgil’s display. Taking in the damp precome spot on the panties was delicious. But it was where Virgil’s fingertips currently located is what made Patton strip out of even his underwear and socks.

Virgil moaned as he pressed his fingers against his hole through the fabric. When Patton was back on his knees, his hand wrapping around his own thick erection. Stroking with a tight grip as Virgil slowly pulled the panties to the side exposing his clenching opening.

“I cleaned up before I dressed. Could you show me how much that good love in every lick and bite.” Virgil rocked his hips up so Patton could get better access.

“Gonna eat you up faster than a second cookie, Tiger.” Patton groaned placing kisses to each side of Virgil’s opening. Kisses giving away to biting kisses that made Virgil jump and growl. Slowly working his tongue closer with little spiraling circles once on one side then the other. Only when Virgil was almost purring did Patton let his tongue lay flat and swipe up over his opening. Dipping his tongue inside when Virgil started cursing under his breath.

“Yes, Pat, eat me up. More…Need more, please?” Virgil’s hands were wrapped in the sheets to keep himself from launching off the bed and onto Patton’s cock that was probably leaking and red and hard. Virgil moaned at the thought since he could see from this angle. Virgil’s left hand moved from the sheet to the air, summoning a bottle of lube. Tapping the bottle against Patton’s shoulder to get the other’s attention.

“Already? I could” Patton dipped his face back between Virgil’s ass cheeks licking and sucking at Virgil’s hole with even more passion.

“Patton I’m so green to ride your cock if you don’t stretch me right now. I might break my ‘no prep, no love’ rule. I am so serious right now.” Virgil gruffed under his breath as he wrapped his legs around Patton’s head to give him a tight thigh hug.

Seizing one side of the panties, Patton yanked with all his might until the fabric broke at the seams. Tearing the other side and whipping the fabric out of his way. Virgil’s cock jumped at the display of strength.

“May I suck your cock while I stretch you, Tiger?” Patton nuzzled against Virgil’s cock. Getting precome smeared on his face.

“Of course.”

When Virgil placed his cock in Patton’s mouth, Patton rubbed three lubed fingers over his hole, dipping one finger inside. Matching how far he took Virgil’s cock into his mouth is how deep Patton pushed his fingers in. Virgil was a panting mess as his Sweetness worked from one finger to two fingers. Virgil had his fingers woven into Patton’s hair guiding Patton to all the best spots. Finally, three fingers slid in deep into his ass. Pressing in a waving motion over his prostate Virgil couldn’t stop what he body did next. Cheerfully, Patton let Virgil’s cock spill down his throat.

“Taste better than a second cookie.” Patton admitted. Pulling back he was a little breathless, his hair disheveled but proud of himself. Virgil sat up with unknown speed and a fire in his eyes.

“I told you I wanted to ride your cock and you worship me into coming down your throat? That’s it. No more Mister Nice Tiger. I’m taking what I want.” Virgil gripped Patton’s wrist. Slowly guiding the other’s fingers out of his body and wiping Patton’s hand off with a discarded shirt. “Tell me now if I’m scaring you, I’ll stop. But If you trust me with your consent I’ll show you why I fucking wanted your body tonight.” Virgil locked his hands under Patton’s arms. Staring sternly into Patton’s face as the shock wore off. Patton started nodding frantically then.

“Not good enough, Sweetness, need your words.”

“Green. Rock my cotton candy world, Tiger.” Patton wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck.

“Better not come until I say.” Virgil lifted and swung Patton down on to the soft bed. Patton’s eyes were wide as a deer caught in headlights as Virgil stood above him, one foot on either side of his body, facing Patton. Bending over Virgil grabbed the forgotten lube then slicked up Patton’s leaking cock. Slowly dropping to one knee, Virgil placed one knee down on the mattress by Patton’s waist but kept the other one up. Lining Patton’s throbbing cock with his hole. Virgil sat down in his own time. Smirking each time Patton begged him to go faster.

“Still green?” Virgil asked with one hand placed lovingly on Patton’s throat and his other hand behind him cupping Patton’s balls.

“Green as Lime sherbet.” Patton thrusted his hips up driving deeper into Virgil’s body. Virgil moaned, head falling back. “But I have to ask, what is this?” Patton’s hands traced against Virgil’s spread keeled stance.

“In the Kama Sutra it’s called Crouching Tiger.” Virgil started bouncing without another warning. Driving himself down onto Patton’s hard cock over and over again. Virgil’s cock bouncing right along tapping against Patton’s stomach with each power thrust. Virgil’s hand fell from Patton’s throat down his chest, his fingernails curling in, finding purchase there. Patton’s moans filled the room. Virgil growled out as he ground down was his legs started to shake. Patton felt Virgil’s wobble, so he brought his knees up to support his riding Tiger.

Virgil continued to leave his tiger marks across the heart’s torso as his other hand lovingly kneaded until Patton’s balls pulled up to tight against his body. Virgil would softly pull them back down as Patton whimpered but held on tighter to whatever part of Virgil he could keep a hold of. Soon enough Virgil’s cock was hard and leaking. Splattering droplets of precome all over Patton’s lower stomach.

“Need your hands,Sweetness. Make me come, I will let you come.” Virgil purred down to the wrecked moral side beneath him.

Patton’s hands flew to Virgil’s cock, one stroking from the base to the shaft the other rubbing over the head. Caught off guard by the intense sensation, Virgil shot so hard into Patton’s hand that his semen was leaking out from between his fingers down onto his stomach. Squeezing tight grip around his cock sent Patton over the edge. Filling Virgil so fully that when Virgil pulled off it ran down his thighs. Not caring one bit Virgil went onto his side curling next to Patton as they held each other tightly.

“‘Crouching Tiger; Covered in Icing’ is what it should be called.” Patton laughed as Virgil groaned hiding his face in Patton’s neck. But as Patton continued to shake Virgil joined in the laughter.


End file.
